


Hurt

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [9]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: For six months Waverly had been living a Benedict free existence. Her life is exactly what she wanted, or so she was telling herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes or word issues. Open Office decided to flip out on me and not recognize even the must mundane words.

Waverly chased Luna around the house trying to tire her out before her father came home from work. It was past Luna's bed time, but Dean called to say he had a surprise. Waverly figured she might as well let Luna see him before the morning when he would be off again. Luna's giggle echoed throughout the living room. Laughing along she chased her toddler around. Waverly could barely believe they have a toddler, it seemed just weeks ago that she learned to turn over, then crawl. Now she was chasing her around the room, but also making sure she didn't fall flat on her butt. Waverly turns as she hears the back door open, Luna stops awkwardly and clings to her mothers pants. Scooping Luna up Waverly rushed to the back door Luna's giggle preceding them.

“Is that my girls?” Dean calls as he throws his bags down unburdening himself.

“Daddy's home!” Waverly smiles down at Luna who is already reaching out towards her father.

“Dah-dah,” Dean takes Luna from Waverly peppering her with kisses as she reaches up towards his face, grabbing his growing beard.

“How are my girls tonight?” Dean leaned over his daughter to kiss Waverly. She wrapped her arms around him holding them both tight. “Miss me?”

“It's been a long week without you.” Smiling up at Dean she tugged on his growing beard as well “What's this?”

“Trying it out, but if everyone is gonna tug on it it might not work.”

“Luna seems to be enjoying it.”

“I figured she'd scream and wouldn't recognize me,” Dean placed Luna lightly on the floor next to his bag. She grabbed onto his jeans tugging to be picked up again.

“She missed you,” Waverly grinned “So what's the surprise? You were so out of breath when you called, I was worried for a minute.”

“Nothing to be worried about,” Bending down Dean unzipped his travel bag. Frowning Waverly didn't understand until she heard a clink as Dean pulled out a belt from his bag. “Just got a pay raise today.”

“Dean that's great!” Waverly threw her arms around his neck kissing him. She knew how hard he worked for that. She watched him struggle for almost a year breaking his back day after day to get nothing more than a common thanks. Always being there right in the moment but it getting taken away by someone they deemed more deserving more drawing that the lunatic who puts on a show. They finally gave him what he wanted most in the business. “I'm so proud of you.” She leaned back running her fingers through his hair. “We're proud of you.”

“I wish you guys could've been there, it would be a bit more special to me,” Kissing Waverly on the forehead he stooped down to Luna's level. She had given up at getting his attention and was sitting on his bag. “You like Daddy's new belt?” Dean held it out for his daughter, Luna was entranced by the gold and jewels.

Waverly stepped back and watched the interaction. Dean was cooing lightly to his daughter as she slapped the plate trying to grab the jewels. It was too heavy for Dean to let Luna hold but she kept grabbing for it. Lightly he placed it on her shoulder and smiled up at Waverly. “We'll get her one for herself on day.”

Smiling heart ached, Dean was the only father that Luna knew. But she wasn't really his, she had his last name; a decision that they made recently in preparation for their wedding. He couldn't legally adopt her however. Her absentee father had stopped contacting them, Waverly wanted nothing more for Dean to be her father in every sense. Waverly didn't know what to do, this wasn't the situation she wanted herself to be in.

“You must be exhausted,” Waverly bent down to pick up Luna sliding the heavy belt back onto Dean's back “Let's get to bed, this little one has been up too long. I'm hoping it's not going to mess up her sleep schedule.”

“Oh she'll be fine,” Dean took Luna from Waverly kissing her cheeks as she giggled. “I'll set her up for bed, it's been a while. I'll make her so nice and cosy that she won't even think about getting up from her crib.” Dean kissed Waverly lightly before juggling Luna on his hip as he lead her down the hall to her room.

Closing her eyes Waverly took a deep breath, this is exactly what she wanted. The perfect little family with the husband and wife who love each other and doted over their daughter. In a few months everything would be how she wanted it. As Dean put Luna down for the night Waverly moved around the living room cleaning up after her daughter and boyfriend. After throwing Dean's work clothing in the washer she shut off lights heading into her bedroom.

Waverly's phone rang as she was leaving the living room. Scooping it up from the coffee table she didn't recognize the number, it was London that she knew. Shrugging she answered it, Hadley might have a new number her and Dillon tended to get new mobiles every couple of months just because of work issues. Last they had talked, Hadley wanted to call her to go over some more of the wedding details. It was hard planning a wedding on a continent that you weren't even on. “Hello?”

“Waverly.”

Waverly froze the voice on the phone couldn't be. That voice it had been months since she heard it. Quickly she lowered the phone to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Her whole body flushed, and her vision blurred. It couldn't be, he dropped off the face of her earth. Didn't speak to her or tried to contact their daughter. Blood pounded in her ears, she held the phone away from her; taking a deep breath. She knew she should hang up, her thumb was on the button as she brought it back up to her ear. “Benedict?” The name barely formed for her.

“Yes, Waverly, I--”

“How dare you!” After she was over her initial shock all Waverly could see was red. This was the man who practically begged to stay in his daughters life numerous times even though his wife wanted Waverly out of the picture. The man who claimed to love them both; appearing back out of the blue. She had tried to contact him, it would've been wrong if she didn't. They had a daughter together. A daughter who got sick and her father wasn't here to answer his phone or check in on her. Waverly thought he distanced himself for good; realizing she wanted to be with Dean. Waverly was thinking that she would be free from him. The last thing she wanted was her world thrown for a loop; she wanted that normal life back, before Ben entered. “Six months you say nothing. No phone calls, no visits,emails, texts nothing and you have the audacity to call me? Do you know how many times I tried to contact you? Luna was sick, you didn't answer, why didn't you answer?”

“Please Waverly, let me explain,”

“Oh I can't wait to hear this, what is it this time? Busy with work? Had to be on a sabbatical to clear your mind and figure out what you really want in life? Did you and your wife have a good time? Have you decided to come waltzing back to take Luna from me?”

“That's that most far fetched thing.”

“Far-fetched? I think it's pretty accurate, six months of no contact you selfish arse.”

“Waverly listen!” Benedict practically screamed into the phone. She pressed her lips together trying not to grind her teeth. “I had no choice, Jenna she gave me an ultimatum. It what was best. Please, I'll tell you what happened, I just I need to see Luna let me see our daughter.”

“Ben, you've barely watched your daughter grow up! You missed her first birthday! You don't deserve to be in her life!” Waverly hissed, it was getting harder to keep her voice down. If he continued to be an idiot she would be screaming at him and Dean would come running to see what was going on.

“But I have watched her! Every moment that I could.”

“What do you mean you've watched her?” Waverly looked around the house, expecting him to be at the back door, to find a hidden camera.

“Every video you send to Tom? Every photo, he send it to me,” Benedict explained slowly.

“He had no right! You-- you dropped yourself out of your daughters life, you had no right!” Waverly wanted to scream and rage. She was okay thinking that Benedict was a deadbeat dad, but the fact that he had been secretly keeping track of their daughter was a little shock. What else was Tom keeping Ben in the loop with. Waverly had to grip the couch to stop her world from spinning.

“Tom was only doing what I asked of him. Don't hate him for it, it was the only way. Jenna said I was to have no contact with either of you. I would never abandon her willingly.” Benedict explained as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

“You had no right!”

“Waverly, I'm sorry, but I had no choice! Let me explain!”

“No, no, six months Ben! Six months our daughter was without you. You missed her steps, you missed her first birthday, you missed too much you can't just be expected to waltz back into her life for what ever reason you think is good enough! Just because you got your best friend to spy on us doesn't entitle you anything. We were looking into absolving all your rights, did you know what? You abandoned us—her!”

“Have you not listened to anything that I have said Waverly? I'm still her father, I can't help it that my psycho ex wife thought this would benefit her in the end. If it wasn't for her I would've been in the states as often as I could. I would've thrown her the biggest birthday with everyone we know surrounding her showing her that she will never be alone no matter what happens. Please Waverly, let me be apart of her life. I miss her.”  
The fight left Waverly quickly—ex, Jenna was out of his life forever. She shook her head. No that wouldn't change anything, she loved Dean. Was in love with Dean. He would do anything for her and her daughter, that's what she needed. “Jenna's gone?”

“That's all you got from that?” Benedict laughed; Waverly smiled lightly inspite of herself. “Yes, Jenna is gone, the divorce will be final in a few weeks. That's what the missing six months was Waverly. She wanted to try to work it out for six months. By the fifth month the fight had left her, she realized I would never love her like she wanted. It was a stupid mistake, a very stupid mistake, don't let it cost me Luna.”

“Alright,” Waverly found herself saying “Alright, you can come see Luna. Just, Dean can't be here. I'm afraid if you two are in the same room he'd kick your arse.”

“I'd have it coming.”

“Yeah well, he does it for a living so I'd rather not see you bloodied on my floor. When can I expect you? Dean's home for a few days.”

“I was hoping tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow? Where are you?”

“LA, please Waverly, I'll come early in the morning or late at night when he's at work. It's been too long since I've seen her. I already know she forgot me.”

“Don't,--Fine, tomorrow, Dean leave around four to be at work. You can come around four-thirty. Luna will be up from her nap by then.” Waverly hung the phone up. She sat down heavily on the couch her head in her hands.

 

* * *

 

  
The door bell rang, Waverly was expecting it but her heart still stopped in her chest. There was no going back to what was. Benedict would be in their lives again. Swallowing she picked up Luna from the floor and walked to the front door. Luna tried grabbing for the door as Waverly swung it open, she didn't see Benedict immediately. Luna let out a cry reaching out for her father. Waverly pulled her daughter closer as she allowed herself to look at Benedict. He stood in front of her simply dressed in a t shirt, jeans and converse. Closing her eyes Waverly took a deep breath, it would just be for an hour she could get through this; and hopefully without a heart attack. She could feel her heart trying to break through her ribs.

“Ben,” Waverly nodded clouding her emotions. The least he saw how conflicted she was the better it would turn out.

“Waverly,” Benedict smiled walking into the house staring at his daughter. Tears welled in his eyes, six months he hadn't seen her in person. She was looking more and more like her mother, but his eyes looked back at him curiously. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course.”

Benedict reached for his daughter and pulled her into a hug. He tried not to squeeze her tightly, but he allowed himself to cry into her shoulder. Benedict thought he would never hold his child again, and here she was over a year old already. He watched her first steps on a video rather than in person. Her first word wasn't 'Da-Da' to him, he missed everything that a father should've been there for. He was going to be there now. Slowly he walked behind Waverly as she led them into the living room. Luna squirmed in his arms so he pulled himself away.

“You can let her down.” Waverly motioned to the toys on the floor.

“I can't,” Benedict shook his head sitting down on the couch holding Luna in his lap.  
Waverly sat down on the couch watching Benedict with Luna. She knew it wasn't a good idea to have him do this, have him be around either of them. Luna barely knew him, she sat on his lap calmly. Luna was used to sitting on 'strangers' laps. Waverly and Dean took her around their friends all the time, it seemed like everyone of Dean's coworkers wanted to hold or hug or swing Luna around. Waverly kept her eyes on her little girl, she felt like if she looked at Benedict she would get irrationally angry.

“I know you're uncomfortable,” Benedict said breaking the silence, Waverly turned to look at him slowly. “Waverly.”

“I knew you were talking to me,” Waverly shrugged “What do you expect? You call out of the blue after six months and now you're sitting in my house. How do you think I'd feel.”

“I'll go if I'm not welcome.”  
Waverly knew he was sincere but he didn't move nor hand over Luna. He was studying her, watching her body reactions and movements. Sometimes she hated how much he learned when he was filming. Grabbing a pillow she pulled it across her and hugged it close. “Don't even dare.”

“Dare what? I'm not--”

“Stop looking at me,” It sounded lame to even Waverly's ears. Her body flushed as she pushed herself off of the couch she couldn't be this close to him. She didn't want to be this close to him. It was a mistake to let him come and see Luna, Dean should be here; she would be able to control herself better if Dean was watching them.

Waverly had six months to sort everything out in her head, but the minute she saw Benedict it was like she forgot it all and she was going back to square one. Turning her back on Benedict she looked down at her engagement ring. The light reflected off of the sapphire and diamonds. The ring was everything she wanted: a safe home with Dean, a loving family and father to her daughter. Benedict was nothing but chaos, confusion and pictures. She didn't want that life, nor did she want it for Luna.

“I didn't mean to do this I just, I missed Luna,” Benedict played Luna on the floor near her toys kissing her lightly on the head before walking up to Waverly. “You have no idea how hard it was to stay away from you—her. Six months I had to distance myself. That's over now, I did what Jenna wanted, six months away and it still didn't work out. I want to be apart of your lives now.”

“Ben, I can't do that,” Waverly continued to look out the back door, she refused to look at Ben. If she would she would melt into his arms sobbing at all the time lost. “Dean loves me, loves our daughter and didn't abandon her.”

“I just told you why I did it--” He quickly grabbed Waverly.

“Don't!” She shoved his hand off her arm quickly. “Ben. I think you should go. You visited Luna, you can see her again later.”

“Waverly--”

“Get Out!” Waverly hissed at him, she wanted to raise her voice scream at the top of her lungs, but she wasn't going to scare Luna. She could see her playing with her toys in the glass. Benedict stood motionless beside her. His arm was still reaching out to her but he didn't try to touch her again. She watched his arm drop to his side. He turned slightly to go, kneeling down he hugged Luna. Waverly closed her eyes tightly. All Waverly had to do was keep it together until after he left.

“Good night m'darling. I love you.”

 

Benedict allowed himself one more kiss to Luna and a glance at Waverly's back. She was holding herself together and he knew it, there was nothing she would allow him to do. Quickly he left her home and shut the door. He ran to his car wanting to scream and thrash about. That was not how he wanted it to go, he should be holding her tightly with Luna between them. Slamming the car door he screamed hitting the steering wheel repeatedly. Grabbing the wheel tightly he breathed deeply trying to control himself.

The important thing, he realized, was that Waverly let him see Luna. She could've laughed in his face and shut the door on him once he was really there. Waverly would let him back, probably once Dean returned home, he would wait. He didn't have to return to London for a few more days. All he had to do was get a hotel, some where close. Vegas has hundreds of them he needed to be near.

 

Waverly waited a few seconds before she picked up Luna and rushed out of the front door. Benedict's car was still sitting in front of the house. She almost collapsed in relief. “Ben!” Waverly screamed, she didn't want to go running across the lawn with Luna in her arms. The way she was shaking they both would fall barely making it to the car. “Benedict!” Please, Waverly's mind pleaded. She could make him out in the dusk turn his head back towards the house. Quickly she saw him get out of the car.

“Waverly what's wrong? What's going on?” He slammed the door behind himself as he ran back up the lawn. Waverly met him down from the steps clutching Luna. “Is Luna okay? Did something happen?”

“Ben,” Waverly stopped in front of him. Now that he was in front of her she didn't know what to say. Her mind was screaming at her to go back to the house, lock the door and call Dean. Her heart was telling her otherwise. “Don't go.”

A lump swelled in Benedict's throat, he didn't think he heard her correctly. He stayed rooted in his spot, reaching out towards her. He brushed the hair out of her face. When she didn't flinch or push him away he stepped closer, mindful of their daughter between them. This was what he could only think about in the six months he was away. He wouldn't kiss her, that would be taking it too far, he leaned his forehead against hers. Waverly let out a small laugh as Benedict grinned broadly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I realized I messed up Luna's age, but by the time I realized it, it was a bit too late and kinda central to what was going on. Let's just pretend she was SOAR'd. 
> 
> 2\. I completely strayed from the whole point of this story, so thanks everyone for sticking around. But I promise things are going back to how they belong.


End file.
